


Black Candles Burn

by JustAwful



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Demons, F/F, Femslash, Gen, Ghost Sex, Oral Sex, Please just take the computer away from me, Rough Sex, Sex Magic, Vaginal Fingering, Witchcraft, electricity?, ghost bc - Freeform, satanic sex rituals lmfao, this is gay as all hell, wlw, you read that right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 13:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAwful/pseuds/JustAwful
Summary: Underneath the moonlight of old Hungarian skies, Mist summons a familiar spirit who keeps her company for an evening..-This is exactly what you'd expect, haha. Every fandom needs more wlw imo and I'm here to assist.





	Black Candles Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advance for being an abhorrent person. This was the most fucked up book report on a historical figure I've ever written.
> 
> TY 2 the ghost discord for always encouraging me..
> 
> Also I didn't edit this especially closely, so if there are small mistakes that's my b.

tk… tk….tk…

Nail clippers snapped and clicked as Mist trimmed her long blackened claws to a rounded, dull end. She knew that cutting her nails would only last a day or so before they came back in twice as sharp, but using magic to shape shift (as ghouls so often did) wasn’t an option for the energy she knew she would exhaust later in the evening.

She rested with legs folded up, seated alone on her bedroom floor. It was morning then, early fall chilled the air. Her window cast a four-squared checkering of bright and brilliant sunlight onto the floor. Light streamed in from high on the wall of her quarters. The ghoul sat inside the square of warmth, her black leathery tail coiled behind her as she filed her nails smooth; until they couldn’t catch fabric or skin.

Despite being alone, she wore her mask and cassock. She pressed her uniform with an iron earlier that morning, and allowed herself good posture on the floor to not wrinkle it. There was something pleasing about it to her, it was flattering, but also to wear the garb of the church showed devotion.. Even if no one saw.

The ghoul enjoyed this kind of alone time, it meant being reflective and appreciating having space to herself which she was still getting used to. Mist was no longer a band ghoul, which was bittersweet to think about… Although, now that she didn’t have to be on tour with the others it meant that she could focus on her own pursuits as well as being an active member of the congregation back at home. Not being on tour with Papa and the other elementals meant not having to sleep on a cramped tour bus, or in a new hotel every night. It also meant not spending one hundred percent of her time being surrounded by men, which wasn’t the worst, but being the only ghuleh wasn’t always desirable and frequently felt a little suffocating. Not seeing another ghuleh.. Another female ghoul, for weeks on end was torture...But she would never say that out loud. 

As much as she enjoyed her time in the band, and as much as she loved her bandmates and the camaraderie they shared, she was happy to be home.

Her room was big and sparsely furnished, perhaps larger than that of other ghouls because of her musical patronage. However, she liked to think it was because she was a favorite… Mist had the same church issued furniture as everyone else; A desk, chair, a heavy chest for bedding and clothing, a side table, a standing brass-framed mirror as well as a few smaller effects. The only difference in her space was a slightly larger bed and bed frame…And like all beds in the castle dorms it squeaked terribly.

They didn’t start off being as creaky as they were.. But... Ghouls…

When she finished with her nails she gathered the trimmings with her hands and dusted them into a small ceramic trashcan that was kept in the corner of her space. She stood, drumming fingertips on her hips, surveying the room. 

“Veni…Foras…Come forth.” Came a breathing of words. She clicked her tongue from beneath her mask. 

After a light breakfast the water ghoul lit incense and began her once weekly ritual of cleaning; starting by opening the window high on the wall using a hooked pole. 

She used a broom to sweep dust from the floor and to clean a thin lacing of cobwebs from the corner near the door. She stripped the bedclothes from her mattress, balling them up and tossing them inside a basket that was pushed up against the wall as a makeshift hamper. From the heavy oak trunk with her linens in it, she pulled out fresh folded sheets and made her bed. Venturing outside, she cut, tied and hung fresh lavender from the castle garden in bunches from the four posts of her bed frame.

She did some laundry, dusted and organized the few personal items she kept within her room and when finished the afternoon gave way to early evening, the square of light from her window lengthened and stretched, fading and waning in a rectangle before disappearing into the nighttime. Mist ate her dinner with the the other ghouls on the grounds. The day had gone by so quietly with all the preparation she had been doing, and after mass that night she took a long shower in the communal baths. She slipped back to her room, trying her best not to be seen.

——

From outside Mist’s dormitory the sound of furniture being moved was audible, wood screeching and scraping across the floor. Then a fervent rustling, the sound of matches bursting and snapping to life when being struck began a song of sorts that played from behind the heavy door of her quarters. The crackling of a candle wick that was too long, the flick and distinct sound of pages being turned in a book….The crunch and whisper of herbs being rolled through palms… The tap and tink of brass and cast-iron dishes being set onto the floor.

Outside in the hall, a clutch of sisters passed her room giggling and stopping to listen when something inside the room crashed, followed by a panicked “Shit shit shit!”

“Not again..” Whispered one of the sisters, pressing a hand to her lips to not laugh.

“You’d think we’d be enough for that devil, but no…” Tutting followed.

“Hey, I like older women myself….”

“A couple hundred years older?”

Another crash came from inside the room, this time glass breaking.

“Move along now.. I’m sure she wants her privacy.”

———— 

Dressed in her cassock and mask, Mist carefully chalked a pentagram onto the floor then poured salt in a wide circle around it and her bed that she had moved into the center of the room. From the corner in a brass basin, sacred copal resin on a brick of charcoal burned, smoked and popped; filling the air with a forest-like smell that indicated olde magics afoot.

She sat outside the circle, a leather bound grimoire at her side along with a small tray of supplies. In front of her a small cast-iron cauldron glowed orange inside with smoldering herbs.

The grimoire was old and didn’t belong to her. 

As she cracked the book open, she remembered when she found it in the castle library. It was high on a shelf, just out of reach even on a ladder. The cover was worn and stained, embossed with a detailed ouroboros. Pressed herbs, flowers and crow feathers jutted out from between the pages. It felt absolutely alive to the touch. Holding the book in her hands felt like the fluttering of a bird’s heart when returning a fledgling to its nest... or the twisting and flexing muscle of a pet snake… If asked, Mist wouldn’t truly be able to describe it aside from very definitely being enchanted and not hers.

The first time she tried to open the book, curiously and not completely aware of what it was, the cover wouldn’t budge as if it were glued. The grimoire refused to open.

Mist plopped it down onto the front desk of the library soonafter, to get another pair of eyes on it.

“Hmm.. I’ve never seen this before.. But if it’s like the other grimoires in the library you should ask it politely before you open it and maybe then you can look inside it.” The ghoul behind the counter turned it over in his hands before pushing it back to Mist.

Later when she was alone she tried again. She pressed the side of the book to her masked face and whispered to it… The book somehow seemed to still, but would not open. She asked it sweetly, gently.. But it would still not budge.

“Please.” She begged, anguish in her voice. 

“I just want to look inside.”

The cover of the grimoire visibly rippled in response, and as if answering her and unlatched itself.  
-

That night though... a few months later, in her room and inside the circle of salt, the grimoire opened without her having to ask. She sat with the book in her lap, open to an incantation that was punctuated with ashy scorch marks. She took a deep inhale and pressed a needle into the middle of one of her fingertips, drawing blood.

Mist smoothed her other hand over the page as she positioned her freshly pricked finger over the burning cauldron at her side.The ghoul focused intensely on the grimoire and read aloud,

“Veni Foras,

Venit Spiritus

Satanas product illam

Bring her to me

Show me her face

Olde ones, indulge me.”

A bead of deep crimson dripped into the cauldron, causing it to smoke. The flame within it crackled and popped in response, changing from orange to red then to a peculiar purple.

Mist’s vision blurred momentarily, a chill pricking up her back causing the hair at the base of her neck to stand from within her balaclava. A gust of wind blew through the room, coming in from the window high on the wall and rattling it violently. The air turned cool around her, smelling of electricity, as if a storm were rolling in.. 

She was not alone in her room. Not anymore.

The weight of another’s stare fell on her shoulders, although no one had seemingly entered.

The ghoul breathed in sharply, startled as what felt like an icy pair of hands smoothed up the outside of her arms, up the column of her throat, and Pressed gently right up against where her mask ended. The ghoul’s leathery black tail whipped behind her.

“..Don’t play with me.” Mist’s voice rasped, finding her mouth dry.

A beat. Then the hands seemed to squeeze and release her as quickly as they appeared.

“You again, creature?” Came a dark voice, crackling into existence. Another chill wind blew through Mist’s quarters, the candles flickering as if they were taking a breath.

“Yes…Me..” Mist pressed her palm to the open page of the grimoire, steadying herself as again the feeling of hands played with the hem of her cassock before gripping her waist. The room grew colder still, the candles lining the room dimmed, mist was bathed in orange low light. She could not see it…But she sensed its presence all around her and felt it starting to play with her. 

“Show yourself, spirit.”

No reply came this time… but the bed creaked in protest as if someone were standing on it. The puffy duvet rustled. It was playing with her.

“Come forth.” The water ghoul coerced, her breath hitched and she shifted her weight from where she was sitting. 

“Must I…?” The voice was hollow and echoed through the room.

“Show yourself…” The floorboards squeaked loudly, and the rustle of fabric caressed her ears.

“Elizabeth.” 

A thin vapor of blue matter rose from the center of pentagram on the floor, curling and twisting into the now stagnant air in front of Mist’s full-sized bed. The wisp spiraled, slowly expanding, then curling and curling tight….A figure emerged rising like Venus, suspended in the circle. Its toes hovered above the dark peg and groove floor, ominous. 

“’Tis’ too true an evil… Summoned by a ghoul, no less.”

Elizabeth Bathory, date of death: 1614. Date of criminal apprehension: 29th of December 1610. Cause of death: Unknown, but was kept in solitary confinement and poor conditions the last four years of her life. Crimes: The speculated killing and torture of over 650 people. Appearing here, youthful and over thirty-five. Fine lines creasing around her sharp eyes when she smiled, devilish and gaunt. Long taken-down auburn hair flowed weightlessly behind her, framing her face and shoulders.

“You think I wouldn’t be put on a spike for pulling you from the void? Ha…” Mist tilted her masked head forward, clicking her tongue before gently shutting the grimoire and setting it beside her. 

The ring of salt in the middle of the floor separated them, but Elizabeth’s ghost was in her reach; transparent and blue, dressed in a gauzy sleeping gown..

“Here, demon? Nay… the sooty hell you come from, this place…such wickedness makes even me wince.” Her mouth didn’t move when she spoke, her voice a terrifying disembodied echo through the room that came from everywhere and nowhere. 

She looked absolutely amused.

“Y’know. People rightfully catch shit for wanting to bone Ted Bundy, but you make him look like a teddybear.” The ghoul shook her head in playful mock disdain and was met by the eerie and hollow laugh of Elizabeth.

“..And what exactly were your intentions in summoning me?” The countess asked, but her expression stated plainly that she already knew.

From where she was sitting mist dragged a clawed hand across the floorboards. “Come here.”

Elizabeth’s feet touched down on the floor and her figure became fully opaque, solid. Her hair still moved as if suspended underwater, her gown flowed similarly, moving around her body. Mist swallowed dryly, the curve of her hip and swell of her chest teasingly visible through her dress.

“I am here… Yet again. ‘M surprised after our last visit you would want to meet again, ghoul.”

Mist dreamily roused herself from the floor and stepped inside the ring of salt, wasting no time to shorten the distance between her and the ghost materializing before her. Goosebumps rose beneath her cassock, her skin chilling instantly through the fabric upon entering the circle.

"You thought I wouldn't call you back because of a little bite mark? Don't fool yourself." Mist spat, at first circling the apparition then stalking over to her and gripping Elizabeth's waist rough.

What she wouldn’t mention is that that bite left a bruise so deep that it took more than a month to heal. It stayed tender for weeks, and swelled atrociously. She hid it well under her balaclava, but a few times Mist caught the eyes of other curious ghouls examining her in the baths as if she had been mauled by some animal out in the woods.

The ghost laughed, another echoing rattle.

“That would be far better suited to be my line…”

Nonchalantly, Mist smoothed her blackened hands up to cup the underside of Elizabeth’s breasts through her sheer gown, causing the ghost to sigh appreciatively at her boldness. 

Elizabeth delicately pulled Mist’s wrist, bringing one of the ghoul’s hands up to her face. Gently she took a previously pricked fingertip into her mouth, tongue swiping the barely there residue of her blood away. The ghoul leaned into her closely, their hips touching.

“You rouse me from my eternal sleep, to what?... Squeeze me?”

"You mean, you didn't miss me?" She pressed the nose of her mask to the ghost's ear, tender.. Then to her throat as if to mock a kiss. The ghoul gave a low growl. "I missed you..."

"A creature such as you gets lonely? Shocking.” Elizabeth was unwaveringly aloof, but pressed herself into mist’s smaller grasping hands that were then kneading into her waist.

"I missed fucking you." Mist laughed, and Elizabeth's apparition seemed to falter, eyes darting away. Despite being her own brand of vile creature, to speak so plainly about one’s carnal desires was still highly uncouth within her personal...cultural experience. She was a few hundred years out of her time after all. 

“Come now..” Almost tenderly the ghost removed the ghoul’s mask, bending down and setting it delicately on the floor. She pulled off her balaclava, freeing the ghoul’s thick mop of unruly, wavy hair and giving it a tender brush behind her pointed ears as well as untangling it from her small sharp horns that jutted out of the top of her head. Elizabeth let her shimmering eyes roam the ghoul’s face, admiring. She cupped her jaw, turning her face and examining.

A thumb came up to press Mist’s upper lip back so she could look closely at her little pointy teeth. Elizabeth’s gaze darted from Mist’s eyes to her mouth, she wet her own lips. Mist swallowed thickly, feeling vulnerable.

“Something on my face?”

“Let me show you again, then…” Elizabeth started, cutting Mist off; her voice echoing. 

“Show me wh-”

Mist yelped as she was scruffed, the ghost turned her face towards her in her grip. “Let me show you something new for you to miss.” 

Slick warmth and wetness blossomed between Mist’s legs as she melted under a very wicked and appealing look that Elizabeth seemed to press her into the floor with; her jaw fell slack and she hummed a stupid-eyed response to the apparition. She loved when Elizabeth took control.

“What was that, ghoul?”

“... Elizabeth.” 

“I do apologize for my boldness, but being vague is incredibly impolite…” The countess smiled, leaning down to give Mist’s ear a playful bite and was met with a soft pathetic whimper. Mist’s tail flicked... 

“You're awful.”

Still holding her, Elizabeth walked the ghoul backwards until they both bumped into the side of the bed. The ghost loosened her grip and Mist climbed on top of the poofy duvet that was spread out. The ghoul sat back onto her heels staring intently at the apparition; Wordlessly, Elizabeth reached for the hem of her dressing gown, gathering it up over her ample thighs. She was being slow and teasing ...and ruthlessly deliberate. Mist fidgeted as the end of her sheer dress climbed higher over her body...She glanced briefly between the ghost’s legs, eyes finding purchase on soft looking curls, but her gaze then traveled… Following the fabric over her hips and soft belly… Then to Elizabeth’s ribcage, the plane of her upper midriff, her chest…..She felt the devil amongst them smile as the countess tossed her clothes into a crumpled heap on the floor and shook out her long hair.

“Come here, ghoul.” -- And she obeyed, carefully moving closer on her hands and knees away from the center of the mattress.

Elizabeth drew her close and hotly sealed their lips together, pulling Mist to the edge of the bed. The ghoul moaned pitifully, sliding her tongue into the ghost’s mouth and letting her legs wrap around her bare waist. 

Elizabeth tasted like clean water, her tongue was cold and kissing her felt like breathing deeply in the dead of winter. They stayed like this, moving against each other for a long time. 

Hands started roaming, first Mist’s curiously curling into Elizabeth’s hair to bring her closer into their fervent kissing..Then over her breasts to roll and pinch a nipple, earning her a growl from the countess.

Elizabeth pushed her back into the comforter, holding her down by the throat. Mist replied with a soft oof, then raked a hand down her exposed stomach, leaving pink marks in her wake. Elizabeth yanked on the ghoul’s fascia, popping one of the buttons off but effectively removing it from being in her way. Next came her cassock.. And Elizabeth unbuttoned it halfway before getting frustrated and just pushing it up into a crumpled mess up over Mist’s tits.

“Stay still.” She unbuttoned and tugged the ghoul’s trousers down over her thighs.

Mist breathed in deeply as the ghost experimentally palmed between her legs, letting the heel of her hand press through her underwear into her clit. She rubbed a few slow circles and her other hand stayed at the ghoul’s throat.

“Already wet..” She tutted and looped a finger into the bridge of Mist’s panties, drawing them to the side to look.

“Come on, Eliza…” Mist’s upper lip curled, showing pointed teeth again. She squirmed, shooting the ghost a pleading look. She tilted her pelvis up towards Elizabeth to punctuate this. 

The ghost rested a light hand back over the column of Mist’s throat.

“Are you going to make me ask for this?” Mist questioned, her voice barely louder than a breath.

“Are you going to be good?” Elizabeth replied and the ghoul seemed to tense at this, her face flushing beneath Elizabeth’s icy gaze. Gently, the hand resting at Mist’s throat began to squeeze.

Unceremoniously Elizabeth slipped two fingers into the ghoul. She squirmed in the ghost’s grip but was still held tight. Her leathery tail wildly writhed across the bedspread beneath them like a mad snake. Elizabeth stroked her slowly, teasing her. She seemed to grow bored then curled her thumb to slide over the ghoul’s clit.

Mist whimpered, her head falling back and hips jerking forward as Elizabeth touched her and applied a little more pressure just so.

“Ahn..ah...don't be mean. Let me touch you.” The ghoul’s arms were helplessly pinned at her sides. They were constrained by some kind of otherworldly force that the countess was manipulating to hold her in place. 

The hand around her neck squeezed more firmly and Mist’s eyes squeezed shut, a look of enjoyment washing over her face. Elizabeth gave her a little shake, before halting her ministrations and flipping her to put her laying on a hip.

“On your side then.”

Mist replied with an irritated noise from the back of her throat. The ghost settled in behind her, pressing little biting kisses into her neck and reaching around to grab a handful of her chest roughly through her opened cassock. The ghost thumbed over pierced nipples then kneaded into Mist’s back and hips with her hands, working her way back down to dip her thumbs into Mist’s waistband and actually tug her pants underwear off.They were tossed onto the floor, and soonafter the ghost was teasing Mist with her fingers again, this time sliding the pads of her middle and index fingers over her clit then down over the slickness of her opening.

The ghoul, still unable to free her arms, pressed her butt back into Elizabeth, tail tickling her inner thighs. She chittered something barely audible, turning her head to kiss Elizabeth again, chaste on the mouth.

“Hm?”

Mist gave her another pleading look.

“Speak.” Elizabeth paused.

“...want you.” It came out as a whine.

Humoring her, Elizabeth dove fingers effortlessly back inside of the ghoul and was met with a low growling sigh. She fucked her more experimentally this time, sliding straightened digits in and out of Mist slowly. The ghoul sighed again, then gave a trill that sounded approving, turning her head to lean against and kiss Elizabeth.

Elizabeth let her fingers take a lazy pace. She snaked her free hand up to grip on the ghoul’s mess of wavy hair, keeping her in place so she could lean over her and observe her face cruelly. Mist trembled, frustrated… It was too slow, too little…Her brow furrowed.

“That can’t be it..” The water ghoul murmured, goading the countess on… Hoping she’d indulge her further. “I could fall asleep like this.”

Elizabeth curled her fingers just so, letting her second knuckles slip over that spot and applying pressure.

“Go ahead then.”

“Ah!..I--Fuck...That’s it.” 

Elizabeth added a third finger,and Mist started to unravel into a quivering mess in her arms.

The ghost leaned close to Mist’s ear, “Are you enjoying yourself, devil? Do you like me penetrating you with my debaucherous fingers from behind like th-”

“-Do you always have to talk like that? It's embarrassing.” The ghoul interjected between gasps.

That earned Mist a firm tug to her hair and an insistent fourth finger inside of her.

“Like that, like that...Please. Okay, yes.. Yes I do I do.” 

The ghost laughed still screwing her into the duvet at a moderate pace. She leaned over Mist again and kissed her fierce and hard. Elizabeth was a rough woman, with little subtlety, her touch was often bruising in these moments… Yes, moments. This was definitely not the first time Mist had brought the countess from the other side.

“In faith, infernal one. Allow yourself to me..”

The ghoul was close despite her aching clit being ignored as Elizabeth pumped her digits into her. Sweat broke over her forehead and she pressed against the invisible grip that was holding her arms still.

“Fuck, Hh--..Elizabeth. Please. I'm-” she was quickly losing the energy to speak and the ability to focus, lost in her agony.

Elizabeth looked at Mist hungrily, enthralled and entranced by the way the ghoul’s stomach muscles flexed taut as she lifted her hips, angling herself, trying to get Elizabeth's to fingers graze just..so…

“I can't.. Please I need--” It came out as a sob. 

“You do it.” Suddenly Mist felt her arms released. She frantically scrambled to slip a hand between her thighs to tend to herself.

“Hah..Yes--Hh!” Pressure and friction against her clit made the water ghoul’s hips stutter upward, Her eyes screwing shut. She tightened then uncoiled, coming around and clenching over the digits inside of her with a throaty moan. The ghost pressed into her firmer then, 

Elizabeth let her ride out her orgasm for an additional thirty or so seconds before stilling her hands. She swiped the wetness from Mist’s pussy onto the bedspread beside them before brushing the sweat sticky hair from the ghoul’s face. Mist made an appreciative noise, despite seeing her do this.

“S’good.”

“I'd think so.” Elizabeth’s eyes lingered over a new blooming bruise that was starting to pool and purple on Mist’s neck.

They stayed like this for a moment, across the room a burning candle sizzled and snapped. The room felt much warmer as Mist lay, trying to catch her breath and a wash of afterglow flushing her face and chest. Elizabeth let her head rest in the crook of the ghoul’s neck and settled next to her and smoothed a hand down the ghoul’s back….down, past her waist, this time to reach her tail. She tugged.

Mist bowed slightly into the touch, rumbling from the sensation of having her tail pulled.

“Come now, lay your head in my lap.”

“Wh-”

“Now.”

“Can't I just lay down for a minute?”

“You've been on your back for a while now, devil.”

She pitched herself up and sat back onto her heels, hands posed in front of her and her tail curled behind her. Elizabeth piled the overstuffed pillows that were sitting on top of the duvet behind her and leaned back onto them. Knowingly, the countess drew her knees up, legs falling open to create quite an explicit sight. The ghoul kept her eyes trained on Elizabeth’s face though, focus unfaltering. 

“You may look,” and the ghoul did, finding the countess to be slick and swollen and ready. Mist wet her lips with a forked black tongue.

“Go on then.”

Mist started to sweat again, her heart pounding in her ears and she crept carefully over to Elizabeth. Her body felt on fire, face flushed and body still bloomed with the barely fading blush of her orgasm. She was still so turned on, feeling grounded and put on the spot by Elizabeth’s stare as she knelt before her and bent at the waist to lower her head towards the very center of her.

She touched her, smoothing her hands over the backs of her cool thighs. Then tasted her. It was very gentle at first, exploratory and testing. She gently pulled her lips back, starting with long slow licks with her oddly textured tongue. The ghoul then moved onto making more pointed passes, flattening her tongue to rub over the head of Elizabeth’s clit. Her eyelids felt heavy as she found a languid pace in worshiping the ghost with her mouth.

Hands found their way back into Mist’s blonde hair, this time holding her in place. The ghoul made a noise from the back of her open mouth, her dull nails bit gently into Elizabeth’s skin.

“Good girl.” The ghost rasped, laying back and lifting her hips a little. 

The ghoul adjusted her position, shifting so her stomach was touching the bed and her legs were behind her. She paused to dip two of her fingers into her mouth before sliding them into Elizabeth’s wet entrance with no resistance; Then sealed her mouth back over the ghost’s aching clit. A few deliberate thrusts with crooked fingers and Elizabeth was growling lowly, face drawn in and hands tangled in the ghouls hair holding her head steadily against herself. She thumbed over Mist’s small horns, they felt like velvet.

“-hah… Filthy ghoul, I'm going to..”

Her moan was the most ethereal echo, pale and barely with any sound. She sat up onto her elbows, rutting herself into Mist’s rough tongue until she couldn't; tensing briefly before her body jolted and pulsed as she came. She looked elegant, and more tousled than disheveled, long hair falling around her face and bare breasts as she lay back down. 

She raised a delicate hand to rub a circle in the middle of her rising and falling chest… as if satisfied by a meal.

“Acceptable, I suppose…” Elizabeth waxed darkly, shooting the ghoul a sleepy-eyed smile as she pushed a wavy lock of hair from her face..

The ghoul sat up finally; Then coughed, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand before letting her head fall and rest on the countesses’ thigh.

“I'll take it.” She murmured, eyes closing as she caught her breath.

“Tired?” 

“Yeah, are you?” The ghoul remained still.

“I'm dead.” Elizabeth’s eyes smiled, but her mouth remained a straight line.

Elizabeth sat upright, bending forward, she adjusted the pillows behind her.

“You look sweet here, like this.” Fingers stroked through Mist’s hair, carding several strands out of her face and neatly over her shoulders. Mist looked up at her, trying to read her expression. Elizabeth reached for her jaw, gently pulling her face forward.. Examining her again. 

“...Despite being a monster.” Mist added with bared teeth.

“Well, lady monster. I have an inkling that you have one more in you, don't you? Perhaps?” With her thumb she traced over the base of her horns that grew from the top of her forehead where Mist’s hairline started. Mist mulled over this briefly, not particularly liking the idea of potentially being held down again and made to come, but soon was leaning into the substantially more gentle touch.

“Be..Nice..” She mumbled weakly, dreamily, still positioned between her legs.

“These are sensitive… How rude of me.” They were indeed sensitive. To touch a ghoul’s horns was incredibly intimate unless they trusted you. It was a gesture usually reserved for a romantic partner, close friends, or the satanic pope himself.

“S’fine. You can.”

“You like this?”

I love this, the ghoul thought. But all she could muster up in reply was to rub her face affectionately into the countess’s inner thigh.

“I see.” She stroked her hair again before moving out from under Mist’s head and over the ghoul, her hands finding purchase on either side of her head.

“Then you are really going to enjoy what comes next.”

Mist’s slow realization that the ghost was nowhere near done with her hit her like a freight train, immediately her mouth felt dry. She gulped and Elizabeth cackled, then lifted her arm towards the ceiling, from her fingertips to her wrist turned transparent.

“Wait, what… what are you doing?”

“This won't hurt.” Elizabeth pressed the ghoul back into the mattress using her otherworldly manipulation of gravity. What felt like four sets of hands caressed her, gliding over her cooly. They held her steady, firmly resting beneath her chin at her throat as if someone was behind her head, and at her middle, pinning her arms again. She thought to herself that she should be scared right now, but the feeling of being restrained by the ghost made her ache at her center instead.

Elizabeth, with her long hair weightlessly suspended behind her, kneeled over Mist and gently drew the ghoul’s legs up. The ghoul bit her lip, watching in both horror and curiosity. 

Elizabeth reached up and grabbed for air, which would have been ridiculous in the grand scheme of things but when she opened her transparent hand, a crackle of what looked like purple electricity skittered across the surface of her palm. In a moment of self awareness, Mist thought about just how weird this all was...

“I have wanted to show you this for a long while now. Spirits like I, we can manipulate certain energies. This one in particular is my favorite.”

Elizabeth touched her, trailing her index finger down between her breasts, past her navel… Lower and lower.

Her eyes immediately rolled back as a hot wash of pleasure saturated her body. It was in her fingertips, her throat, her hair, her joints. She felt like someone had put a fork into a socket and she was holding onto it. She swore she could identify where every metal filling was inside of her mouth. Elizabeth craned over her, watching attentively.

“Just relax and enjoy this.” Her voice echoed. Mist’s head swam; She felt so far away and so suffocatingly close at the same time. The room seemed to melt away, and her attention snapped back to Elizabeth. All she could focus on was the ghost’s face…. And the sparking hand that was still making its way down her body.

She came; completely electrified by Elizabeth’s touch. It was so different though this time; the feeling started in her toes, in her fingers in her hair and teeth. It was a sensation similar to her limbs falling asleep, static in her body that made her vision white out. She saw herself, she viewed herself from above as if she were on the ceiling. She saw Elizabeth just resting her ghostly, transparent hand between her legs before the ghost’s head turned all the way around to greet her, smiling wide with far too many teeth and her eyes shining a gold light. She was dragged from the darkness by another orgasm.

The countess laughed, rubbing a hand over the belly of the then trembling ghoul to soothe.

“Wake up.” Elizabeth slipped three fingers between her folds, continuing to stoke whatever the terrible fire was that she had set to the bassist’s body.

“Fuck, no more. I can’t. I can’t.”

“One more. I’m almost done.”

Her clawed toes flexed and curled like a cat’s paws. She was already close. Mist’s pleasure roared white hot to a wave’s peak, tidal waving higher and higher. She stiffened, muscles twining tight, she found her arms free and gripped into Elizabeth’s shoulder for support. Elizabeth stroked her harder, stronger, faster and the ghoul pleaded with her eyes, begging her to let her come.

“Ask..” Elizabeth said plainly and able to read her clear as day. Her pace remained unwavering and was quickly pushing Mist off the cliff of an orgasm.

“hh— Can I come?”

The countess tutted, shaking her head. Mist fought back a pitiful moan. “Try again, creature.”

“—Fuck, Elizabeth.. Please please… May I come? May I come? Mh—“ Her brow furrowed as she struggled to sustain composure. She was so fucking close..The ghoul’s tail flickered wildly, thumping on the bed beneath them. She felt like she was going to pass out and right then the fuzziness in her body started up again.

Elizabeth chuckled lowly, angling her wrist slightly upwards, pressing into the ghoul deep enough to bump her cervix. Her thumb still circled her clit languidly. Mist’s head was buzzing, eyes beginning to water and roll back. The same feeling that was setting into her limbs again, the static, the electricity, It seemed to be traveling into and through her body from where Elizabeth was touching her with her thumb. She could feel Elizabeth turning it on again.

Another dark laugh tortured the ghoul as she was held, feet dangling over the edge of the bed. Elizabeth leaned down to let her lips brush against the ghoul’s pointed ear, against her temple.

“Go on then.” And then a particularly rough handful of thrusts followed, along with a bruising pressure on her clit. Ruthless and cruel. Elizabeth kissed her, tongue slipping into her mouth insistently. 

Too much.. Too much.. She felt herself slipping out of her body again somehow.

That’s all it took. The long-held wave of pleasure finally crashed against Mist’s person. Her pussy contracted sharply, gripping Elizabeth’s fingers tight enough that it made thrusting through her movements difficult. She didn’t stop though, fucking the ghoul to completion and finally slowing when Mist weakly tapped her moving arm, silently asking her to stop. When she pulled her hands away, the ghoul was still coming, twitching and pulsing. The tops of her thighs twitched and she helplessly kicked a leg out as her muscles fired involuntarily. Her fingers and toes were clenched.

The countess settled beside the ghoul, her taller form pulling Mist to into her. With her clean hand, Elizabeth stroked her hair, steadying her. Then her chest, then her belly, then down her legs.

“My demon…”

Mist rolled onto her side, chest still heaving. Elizabeth pressed a kiss into her shoulder and she closed her eyes for a moment still attempting to still herself.

“Until next time.”

When she turned back only seconds later she was alone, the once occupied side of the bed not even indented by the weight of another. She rested a hand where the countess once was.

“Goodnight, Elizabeth.”

One by one the candles that lined the room snuffed themselves out.


End file.
